


Green

by tordarroch



Series: Colours [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Cuckolding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smoking, gratuitous use of cologne as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: When Gabriel had agreed to Jesse's proposition, he didn't think it would actually happen.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost directly after Chrome & Blue ends. I was going to put the starting scene from this on the end of the other fic, but I forgot. [Mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) always helps me with these and has to listen to me talking shit about this series lmao. My wife edited it too so mistakes are both of our fault.

Gabriel Reyes wouldn’t consider himself a jealous man. He didn’t think himself the kind of man who could be considered green with envy, but the events of the past few weeks had weighed on his mind. His insecurities regarding his relationship, or lack thereof, with Jesse had continued to grow - despite how often he had tried to nip it in the bud. After all, the situation he had somehow agreed to loomed unavoidably in his mind.

Jesse wanted to fuck Genji. No, he had specifically said that he had wanted Gabriel to _see him_ fuck Genji. He didn’t actually know whether Jesse wanted to fuck his friend or not, but Jesse thought that would be something Gabriel wanted to see; that it was something that would spice up their sex lives.

Was this what Jesse thought of him? Some creep who wanted to see two of his recruits fucking? Some weirdo who wanted to see the man he… He shook his head, getting up from his desk. This wasn’t the time for this kind of thinking. He had already agreed to it, so it didn’t matter how he _felt_ about the situation. All he could do was wait for it to happen and simply witness it. He was good at faking it; he’d faked his indifference in Jesse for so long; maybe too well if the brat was coming up with shit like this. 

He slowly moved over to the window that overlooked the base, his eyes running over the grounds. He was growing tired of this place; tired of the people. Maybe Jesse _was_ just a bit of fun; an attractive distraction from the mundane reality of his life.

But then he saw him out of the corner of his eye. The man in question, the man who plagued his thoughts; who had invaded his heart and set up home. Gabriel was a fool to think that Jesse was merely a distraction. If anything, Jesse was the weight who kept him grounded, stopped him from doing anything stupid. 

Groaning, he placed his forehead against the glass, watching as Jesse made his way across the courtyard. He couldn’t even get his thoughts straight; just couldn’t keep his shit together. He was falling apart, but Jesse… Jesse was even stronger than before. Gabriel could see it in his stride; his confidence was overflowing.

With the direction Jesse was heading, there were only a couple of places he could have been going. The gym: unlikely, he never really did extra exercise. The swimming pool: even more unlikely since that combined both exercise and getting clean. Captain Amari’s office: possibly, but Jesse tended to not visit her alone due to his crippling crush on her making him stutter. And there was the Overwatch recruits dormitories nearby… but he had no friends there; no acquaintances that Gabriel was aware of.

Which left only one location nearby. The worst location in his mind. The last thing he needed was competition from the one person who Jesse knew was… well not exactly a sore subject, but… He narrowed his eyes as he watched Jesse walk over to Commander Morrison’s office window, trying to look inside before he took a step back and fumbled around in his pockets for a cigarette. 

At least he didn’t barge in. They couldn’t be that familiar then. Jesse had started to barge into Gabriel’s office soon after they had first met - and whilst he had certainly chastised him for it, he couldn’t have helped but admire the tenacity of the brat. He’d never of thought that that snotty nosed kid would become what he was today; didn’t think he would ever come to care for him like he did.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily as he fixated on Jesse. The way he looked; the way he stood. The casual way he smoked his cigarette in a place where doing anything like that was enough to get him punished by any one of his superiors. That complete disregard for the rules… That attitude was how they had come together in the first place. Jesse throwing caution into the wind and forcing himself into Gabriel’s personal life. It had been a mistake the first time, he had put a stop to it then and there and Jesse had respected it. They’d managed to stay as the commander and his protegé for so long after their first time but Gabriel had known it would only be a matter of time before he found Jesse under him again, and his instincts were as good as always.

It had taken years, but soon Jesse had chipped away at his exterior with small compliments and tiny touches; playful flirting and innuendos. What he had originally marked down as a drunken mistake happened again, only this time they had both been sober. Then it happened again. And again.

And soon enough, it had just become _this_. 

He wasn’t even mad any more. He just… hated himself. Since he knew he couldn’t accept this for what it was, he was making himself miserable by contemplating the many what ifs, instead of living in the moment. Yes, Jesse loved him now, probably. He said he did, but whether he meant it… Gabriel was still unsure. Either way, it was a type of love for now. There was no way Jesse could continue to love him. 

What was he doing? He should have settled for Jack. Jack was easy. It made sense but… He found himself smiling as he looked upon Jesse so fondly. Jack was perfect on paper but, he’d never felt his heart move in his chest just from staring at the Commander kicking at the dirt in the quad.

He watched as Jesse grinned to himself and stamped out his cigarette on the ground before bounding across the courtyard and Gabriel turned his head just in time to see his other favourite recruit sliding out of Jack’s office. What had Genji been doing in there? Jack had no business with Gabriel’s recruits. None whatsoever.

But that was a matter to take up another time.

For now, he could only stare as Jesse took Genji in a playful headlock, the touch quickly descending into a scuffle, the kind Gabriel had experienced many times during his youth, and still occasionally took part in with Reinhardt after a few too many drinks. He couldn’t help but feel the pang of jealousy as he watched them roughhouse with each other. 

His and Jesse’s relationship was many things but playful? Fun? No. He wished he could relax long enough for it to be like that, but here he was, stressors from every aspect of his life sucking the joy out of every moment he dared to call his own. 

Gabriel’s eyes followed the pair as they fell from the fight to a natural walk, Jesse brushing off his serape; Genji seemingly unscathed from the tussle. He could tell they were discussing something, but he couldn't read lips and even if he could, he'd only understand half of the conversation. 

Before he could obsess over the two any longer, a loud knock at his door had him stumbling over to his desk and throwing himself into the chair, trying to look as casual as possible as the person stepped into the room. 

Manners escaped many of his recruits, but he was surprised to see one of his fully fledged agents slip into the room, Blackwatch uniform on, weapons in holsters, a tablet in his hand and a somewhat frantic look on his face.

“Sir, I need you to authorise a follow up to an information run I did last week,” came a deep southern drawl, the kind that made him miss Jesse’s voice, his accent just softer than the agent in front of him, and it took him a moment to remember his name. 

He had been one of the agents he had trusted to train Jesse, and he could distinctly remember the man growing frustrated with Jesse due to the fact that the brat had refused to stop singing songs during the marksmanship training. 

Gesturing the agent closer, he tried to look busy by shifting papers on his desk before he snatched the tablet from him, trying to ignore the children’s rhymes that came to mind as he looked at his agent. At least thinking of the songs in a certain voice made his name come to mind.

“Barney,” he finally said, swiping at the documents on the screen. Gabriel had tried to explain the concept of a purple and green dinosaur who sang children’s rhymes to Barney, but the man clearly had no knowledge of late 20th century children's television. Although, at least it helped him remember the guy’s name. “I've already told you that this is a lead that shouldn’t be followed,” he continued, trying to glance through the documents but he was somewhat distracted. 

“I know what you said but m’thinkin’ that you're-”

Gabriel threw the tablet back onto the desk, pulling his phone from his pocket as he felt it vibrate. “If the next word out of your mouth is wrong, that will be the last thing you ever thought.”

He glanced down at the phone, his clothes suddenly feeling tighter as he read the words on his screen: _come to your room asap. me and genji got something to show you ;)_. 

“Sir, y’know I respect your opinion but I jus’ think this deserves-”

Gabriel shoved the phone back in his pocket before he shot an empathetic smile at Barney. “If you want to pursue this, you have 96 hours. Thomas can take you where you need to go, but I can't give you any more manpower than that. I can't sanction this kind of witch hunt.”

“It ain't a witch hunt,” Barney grumbled, and Gabriel shot him a sympathetic look before he got to his feet. 

“I know it isn't, but on paper that's what it looks like, which is why I was so reluctant to let you pursue it in the first place. 96 hours and Thomas is all I can give you, and trust me when I say even that’s generous,” he mumbled, sighing. Even without Jack breathing down his neck, he couldn't carry out the missions he needed to; couldn't gather the intel he required. 

Barney regarded him for a moment before he grabbed the tablet from his desk and nodded, a somewhat tired understanding momentarily passing between them. 

He had enough work to deal with already. He didn't need the threat of a rogue agent on his shoulders too. He walked Barney to the door, giving him a small pat on the back before he followed him out of the room. They both had more important places to be.

-

Gabriel hadn’t exactly agreed to being tied to a chair but at the same time, he hadn’t objected. It made sense. It would stop him from messing this shit up because oh, he really wanted to mess it up right now. He had so many regrets regarding the current situation he was in, personal regrets that he couldn’t voice. Voicing them would make everything so much messier. They were supposed to be casual fuck buddies, so this would fit in with that kind of relationship. Telling Jesse he didn’t want this because he perhaps maybe potentially loved him? That was a big no-no. 

He tugged his wrists apart, the sound of a metal chain going taut filling the room. The handcuffs were not of the cheap variety and he wondered for a moment where they had got them from. Either Jesse sweet talked the requisitions office or Genji used his stealth skills for something other than causing his usual trouble. The rope probably came from the same place, and might explain why they were short when they were building new training apparatus for Winston.

Thinking about that was just a pathetic distraction from the situation at hand. He took in a deep breath, rolling his head around before he let his gaze settle on the bed and the person on it.

His opinions about Genji hadn't changed. He still respected his skills; still had a soft spot for him, as he did with Jesse. He couldn't not. Genji was fun, but he had a level of vulnerability that meant Gabriel wanted to protect him, as much as he could protect a boy who has already been cut down down once already - and by his own brother… but that wasn't his business. No, his business had been training Genji, making him a valuable resource for Overwatch and Blackwatch alike, and he had succeed in that as well as he could. After all, there was only so much he could do with a group of outcasts, and their status as criminals and worse were what made their skills unique. 

Unlike everyone else on base, he felt no fear when he locked eyes with Genji. He didn't worry that he was going to turn on him; had no qualms with his overly vicious exterior and unlike Jack, he didn't take issue with the fact that one day he would turn around and the boy would be gone. He knew he was supposed to stop that, but he always did have a problem with picking favourites and letting them get away with anything. 

Which was, again, how he had ended up like this. 

He watched as Genji pressed a hand down onto Gabriel’s bed, shaking his head before he stood up again and started to walk across the room, his hands reaching up to unclipped his faceplate. 

“I have to admit,” Genji started, placing his faceplate on the dressed with a quiet thud. “I was surprised by the proposition from Jesse.”

Gabriel couldn't help but take the bait. “Hmm? Surprised that he was sleeping with me?”

Genji scoffed, turning around with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the dresser. “Please, do not think me so stupid. I have known about you and him for a very long time. It has just never been my business.”

“But it is now that Jesse has asked you to let him fuck you in front of me,” he mumbled, running his eyes up and down Genji. If Jesse wasn't the one warming his bed, he might have considered him but that wasn't the case and he didn't want anyone but Jesse now, that much was becoming clearer by the minute. 

Genji shrugged before he reached his arms around the back of his neck, cracking his neck from side to side; the sound of metal scraping against itself enough to make Gabriel flinch. 

He could remember the first time he had seen Genji after his extensive surgery, the first time he had seen him breathing, if that was technically what it was. Gabriel didn’t claim to know anything about cyborgs. Omnics, yeah. Humans, definitely. Cyborgs? Unfortunately for him he had never had command over such a thing, not until he’d agreed to take Genji on.

After realising how valuable he was; after realising his skills, Gabriel stopped referring to him as a thing most of the time. He had quickly come to regard the Shimada as his second favourite recruit, second only to Jesse McCree, who had won first place after that time he had done that thing with his mouth on his balls. However, Genji hadn’t known that and seemed satisfied with Gabriel’s judgement of McCree’s skills, and never questioned being second best. He could tell from Genji’s psychological report that he was used to such a position.

He pursed his lips, looking straight ahead at the bed. Genji probably did know about that now. He hated himself for being so obsessed with Jesse being around Genji. Whenever he saw them together, they just seemed like two idiots, messing around when they had work to do. Maybe less so Genji, but Gabriel knew that whenever Jesse wasn’t with him or in training, then he was usually studying for some exams he had to take due to non-existent qualifications. He was concerned, but only passively, that Genji was a bad influence on Jesse, dragging him away from his studies that had seemed so important to him when Gabriel had first talked him through all of them.

Part of him wanted to assume that someone like Jesse would be a bad influence on Genji, but he had read the files, every single one, no matter how confidential it was. He was the head of Blackwatch after all, he had his skills but never boasted. Gabriel knew how bad Genji had been in his youth; knew about his destructive ways and playboy habits. 

They were possibly the most toxic combination to exist but… he had seen the training results, had drawn up the pros and cons of their team and the latter was lacking. Genji was good at close range, and he had presumed that a sniper would be a good partner. But none had Genji’s seal of approval, and Gabriel believed that teams needed to be more organic. If one of them thought it wouldn’t work, then it wouldn’t work. So he had dumped Genji into the training area after he had seen Jesse talking to him a number of times. There were over twenty recruits in the pen that day and the only one to not run away was his own Jesse McCree.

Of course, it was less to do with skill, more to do with Jesse wanting to prove to everyone that he had the biggest dick in Blackwatch. They agreed to spar and after twenty minutes of fighting, Genji had Jesse pinned to the ground, thighs locking him down on either side of his chest as he shoved his katana blade under his neck. Jesse, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face, a bloody nose, a gun against Genji’s temple and a red glint in his eye. Whether or not they had actually been friends before that moment was up for debate, but after that moment, they had been almost inseparable. 

And now this was happening. He hadn’t even been able to bring himself to admit that he had been thinking about the idea nonstop since Jesse had brought it up with him. He wanted to think that he didn’t need such things with Jesse, that they were good enough for each other but every fantasy he had currently, Genji managed to worm himself into it and take over. 

He could only hope that this would quell those thoughts, both his and Jesse’s.

“Old man, have you fallen asleep? I’ve not even touched your precious protegé’s dick yet,” Genji said with a bored tone as he slid into Gabriel’s line of sight, his synthetic red eyes boring into his own and he felt uneasy. This was one of the reasons he valued Genji so much; he had scored perfectly during his intimidation training. Manipulation training too, now that he thought about it, but he found himself shaking his head. Genji had done nothing wrong here. He had merely been dragged slap bang into the middle of their relationship, not that he really cared to call it that.

“No, I’m still here,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “What the fuck is taking Jesse so long?”

“He is probably still washing his balls in the sink.” Genji paused before letting out a small laugh. “One of the first things he told me about you was that you had nice balls. Is that true?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes behind the lids, scoffing. “That sounds like something he would say, but listen, we don’t have to do this,” he whispered as he let his head loll back down, his eyes opening to lock onto Genji with a stern look on his face. “This is his fantasy, not mine.”

Genji sniggered, a smirk on his scarred lips as he took a step forward. Gabriel could only watch as he approached and leisurely draped himself on Gabriel’s lap, his hands finding their way to the back of his neck, forcing the commander’s gaze towards him. “It doesn’t have to be like that. Jesse has told me a lot about you,” he said in a low voice, in way that sounded so normal; so human. 

Gabriel felt himself tense up as Genji placed a hand to his chest, running his fingers over his pectorals until he came across the zipper on his hoodie. With no hesitation, he pulled it down, letting each part of his jacket fall by his sides before he felt metal fingertips pressing into his skin; only a thin layer of fabric for keeping them apart. He could see Genji staring down at his body; at the way his undershirt clinged to each of his muscles. He gave him the same look everyone did; a kind of impressed, hungry stare.

Jesse had been different though. He could tell that Jesse loved every inch of him; made it pretty obvious every time they were together, but when Jesse’s hands ran across his body; felt out old scars and new… there wasn’t any disgust; there wasn’t any kind of putting him on a pedestal as a man who was nothing but a sex symbol for those who weren’t just there for the clean cut blue eyed blond hair type. Instead, all he had done was kiss his wounds, rub his body in a way that implied he wanted to care for it, rather than use it. When they fucked, Jesse’s eyes weren’t fixated on his body; he wasn’t just moaning about how hot he is. No, with Jesse, there had been more eye contact, more respect for him as a human being, more sweet nothings whispered that actually seemed to be from the heart, rather than just words someone would say to get into his pants.

But Gabriel didn’t want to think about that, especially not right now; Genji’s hands glided over every inch of his torso his dainty fingers could reach, and Gabriel could only feel himself break out in a cold sweat. He wasn’t so blind to his own wants that he hadn’t let his mind wander these past few days, hadn’t pictured some new details, new faces, when he touched himself.

“I could give you something now, Jesse doesn’t have to know. You’d be surprised how good I am with my hands,” Genji whispered, leaning towards Gabriel’s ear as he slid his hand lower, gripping Gabriel’s bulge and squeezing it as he let out a soft moan into his ear. “Jesse wasn’t lying when he told me you have a big dick.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, letting out a long breath through his nose as he tried to shift under Genji’s weight. He weighed barely anything; his metal as light as a feather, and it was strange to have more weight resting on his shoulder than on his thighs, but then again, the whole situation was strange and he found it hard to not dwell on that, even with Genji’s wandering hand. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re not interested?” Genji mumbled into his ear, his tongue darting out and Gabriel couldn’t help but lean away from the sensation of the wet, synthetic flesh running around the shell of his ear. 

Taking in another deep breath, he felt his eye twitch as a familiar scent registered with him. He found himself starting to lean towards Genji just to get another waft of the scent. Sandalwood, with a hint of vanilla… it was distinctive; expensive. Not something he would wear himself, not something he could imagine Genji wearing either. But that just left Jesse, and he knew Jesse favoured a more musky scent to complement the stale smell of cigarettes, rather than cover it, and that was when he bothered to wash.

Then it hit him. Genji leaving Jack’s office earlier. That scent; that fragrance… It was unmistakably Jack.

He found himself narrowing his eyes, giving Genji a side eyed look. “That’s an interesting cologne you have on,” he mumbled, looking down at the wandering hand that stilled for a moment before going back to what it was doing. It was hard to suppress his body’s reaction to such movements but the occasional jab of metal reminded him that this was not Jesse, and such realisations were enough to make his arousal flag. 

“Mmm, yes, I stole it from the requisitions office to test the abilities of this new body. I got in and out without anyone noticing. This scent is that of victory,” Genji said, not a hint of hesitation or dishonesty in his voice but Gabriel knew better; knew that the only fragrances available in the requisition office was the overwhelming cheap musk Lindholm used, and the spiced apple scent that had been ordered by mistake and had half of his recruits smelling like christmas. 

But he chose not to push it; decided it might be best to keep an ace up his sleeve and save that conversation for another time. Perhaps with Jack, rather than Genji. He knew he could get almost any kind of information from his old friend.

“How resourceful of you,” Gabriel said in a low voice, craning his neck as far away from Genji’s wandering lips as he could. 

And Genji finally clocked on. He slid his hand back to Gabriel's stomach, admiring the definition through the shirt one last time before he climbed from Gabriel’s lap and stood before him, stretching slightly. “I can take a hint,” Genji started as he took a step back towards the bed. “I am still getting used to this… rejection thing,” he said with a smirk, taking another step back before the mattress bumped the back of his knees and he gracefully sat down on the bed, placing his hands on his thighs. “But I understand that this is not rejection as such. If this was a couple of years ago, you would have already fucked me into your mattress by now.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, watching as Genji slowly opened his legs, one of his hands reaching for the metal plate over his crotch. He knew exactly what Genji was getting at, but he needed to know if he would dare say it. It was a test, really. To see where his loyalties were; to see how much he knew. So Gabriel bit his tongue. 

“You do not have to speak, Commander Reyes. After all, actions speak louder than words, and it has become clear to me that you and Jesse have been fucking for quite a long time,” he continued, his fingers pressing down on the metal over his crotch, slowly starting to unhook it and pull it away. “Tell me, does Jesse know that you have such strong feelings for him? Or are you still playing the big bad commander?”

Gabriel let out a short laugh, shaking his head. “What are you getting at?”

Genji slid off the bed, slowly walking over to Gabriel, and he could see fluids already starting to drip between his thighs. “I just want to know why you would want your Jesse to fuck me, that’s all. Are you scared?”

“Scared of what?” He asked, trying to follow Genji but his neck would only stretch so far and before he knew it, Genji was stood behind him, his mental hand tapping his shoulder. 

“Scared that he may find what he has been so desperately seeking in you - with me,” Genji whispered into his ear, and before Gabriel could respond, his chair was tipped to the side and he fell flat on his shoulder, a sharp pain lancing through his body. And that? That was unnecessary, but he refused to show any hint of anything other than amusement. 

“Maybe you should ask yourself why he wants to fuck you so badly. I mean, I always knew the kid was into some weird shit,” Gabriel mumbled, only to have Genji step back around to Gabriel’s front, moving over him before he crouched down beside him, his legs open wide in the crouch and Gabriel could see his cunt perfectly; could see the fluids dripping out and he was hit by a subtle scent. If he hadn’t have known better, he would have missed it. 

But he did know better. He knew exactly what that scent was, and he stared at Genji’s pussy, watching as white fluids dripped out of him, along with what Gabriel assumed was more mundane, clear coloured coolant. 

All the small hints slowly slotted together like a puzzle, and Gabriel suddenly had the whole picture, although it made little sense to him. What would Genji get from sleeping with Jack? Was it a power play? Was he trying to make his way through the whole base? Maybe it was for intel… Was this a game to him?

He went to open his mouth, only to have nothing come out as he watched Genji press his fingers to his cunt, spreading it open to Gabriel. “You’re wondering why I fucked Commander Morrison, _aren’t_ you…” Genji mused, rubbing his clit briefly before he pushed a finger inside himself. Holding up his hand, he admired the fluids on his fingers and let out a small chuckle before swiping them over Gabriel’s lips, and his only reaction was to grimace. “Honestly boss, I’m not out to get you. I like that you and Jesse have found each other in this disgusting world but you’re both idiots,” Genji said, standing up and waving his hand. “You’re thinking that you’re not an idiot, but you are one. You’d like to think, aside from Jesse’s little confessions with me, which by the way are _very_ vivid, that you’re both actually managing to keep your relationship discrete.”

Gabriel turned his head, discomfort setting in his shoulder. He could see Genji was on a rant, and for once, he was actually interested in where this was going. He couldn’t imagine how any of this had anything to do with sleeping with Jack, but he knew better than to interrupt an annoyed Shimada.

“But _did you know_ …” Genji waved his hand dramatically and Gabriel found himself glaring at the cyborg. He had been cautious all the time, made sure to never overstep any boundaries during training or in the canteen. He couldn’t even think about what Genji was talking about. “Did you know, that there are security cameras in the east storage room? None in the west one, but the east one…”

A white noise covered Genji’s talking as realisation hit Gabriel. He couldn’t have been that stupid, could he? No, he was certain the storage room he had chosen didn’t have security cameras… At least he was certain until now. That must be what Genji was getting at? His mind was suddenly too jumbled to make any sense, and he tried to speak but all that came out was a string of vowels.

“Let’s cut a long story short. I’m sure Jesse is almost finished freshening himself up,” Genji said with a small laugh as he stepped over Gabriel, giving him another look between his legs. “Jack had the footage of you and Jesse. I took that as my chance to pursue something with him, whilst also protecting my best friend and his lover, who is the only other man on this base that I can tolerate.”

“I’m flattered,” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. 

“You should be. It is not often that I do someone a favour without some form of payment,” Genji mumbled before he walked around Gabriel’s body, stopping for a moment to kick the chair right gently next to his head. “Since I arrived here, I have felt inhuman but Jesse… He made me feel like I was worth something; made me feel… normal. I would do anything to protect him, and by extension, that also means you.”

Gabriel managed to turn his head just enough to glance at Genji, watching as he then kicked the legs of the chair but not bothering to help Gabriel back up. He didn’t mind, something inside him enjoyed being treated like this. Maybe Genji could tell, after all, Genji seemed to know a lot more than he ever let on, which only reinforced his decision to have him on his side. 

“That is why I have agreed to this. Yes, I am physically attracted to Jesse, after all, I’m not blind, despite not actually having real eyes,” he said with a small chuckle, and Gabriel found himself scoffing too. “I can’t claim to understand what you hope to achieve with it, however. Do you hope that by seeing him with someone else, you can desensitise yourself to him?” Genji moved back towards Gabriel’s face, squatting down again and there it was once more but he only briefly looked at Genji’s cunt before he closed his eyes, the truth from Genji harder to swallow than anything else. “If this is how you want your relationship with him to go, then so be it, but you are a fool to sabotage what you have with him.”

“We’re not… in a relationship,” Gabriel whispered, his voice hoarse from holding back all emotions. 

Genji’s fingers brushed against his cheek, and he tilted away from them. “Jesse knows that, but do you? You can say whatever you want to Jesse, but you can’t lie to yourself. You will break sooner or later. If that ends up hurting Jesse, I will come for you.”

Gabriel was desperate to change the conversation; desperate for Jesse to show his face but the room remained occupied by only the two of them. “What about Jack?”

Genji laughed before he hummed to himself. “I have him under my thumb, do not worry about him. I do not mean this in a malicious way, I genuinely feel something for him. Perhaps not like you feel for Jesse, but… It was not a chore for me to let him fuck me on his desk.”

Gabriel went to open his mouth to speak when the sound of a creaking door had both him and Genji looking over at the bathroom. He swallowed hard as he watched Jesse swagger into the room, his shirt unbuttoned; his jeans riding low on his hips and Gabriel was filled with jealousy as he made his way towards them. He knew Jesse was attractive; knew he was sexy but it was only recently that he had noticed how much he had grown. When they had first hooked up, Jesse was still growing into the new attitude that came with being chosen as a Commander’s protegé. 

He’d been on the base for a long time before he was finally given over to Blackwatch, and it was even longer before Gabriel took him under his wing. Then it was even longer before they fucked, and much longer before it became more than a one night stand; a drunken mistake. 

The time that had passed between then and now… it felt so short when he thought about it, but here was the proof of the time they had spent together. Jesse had gone from being a scrawny punkass kid to a filled-out wet dream, and Gabriel was sure that he’d age like a fine whiskey. There was no way he wouldn’t have any competition for Jesse. He had been overly paranoid about it, which was what had led him to be in this situation in the first place. He wasn’t good at processing his jealousy, wasn't good at admitting he was wrong, despite the fact that Genji had spelled it out for him; that he wasn’t interested in Jesse romantically, not like Gabriel was. 

He watched as Jesse stopped in front of him and crouched down, the jeans taut on his thighs. “Hey boss,” Jesse started, a smirk on his face. “Did you annoy Genji? Is that why you’re on the floor?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, glancing at Genji. “We were just talking when he decided he wanted to show me his pussy,” he mumbled, watching as Jesse turned to Genji with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

“Well, it’s a pretty lil’ thing, ain’t it?” Jesse said, turning his attention back to Gabriel, biting his lip as he ran a finger down Gabriel’s cheek. “You wanna see me fill it up? Stretch it out real good?”

He wanted to say no; wanted to say this was a bad idea but hearing those words come from Jesse’s mouth was enough to make his blood pump, his dick responding simply to his tone of voice. Did he hate himself for it? Sure, but no more than he usually did. He hated that some part of him wanted to see his Jesse fuck someone else; take control of someone else. He knew how good it felt to have Jesse inside and normally, he would consider himself a selfish man but right now… if he wasn’t tied to the chair and on the floor, he would have been sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the action to commence

“Luckily, I don’t need your approval,” Jesse continued with a wink, standing up straight and despite the angle Gabriel was at, he could see how much taller Jesse was than Genji. Between himself and Jesse, there was a negligible amount of difference, but Jesse was so much bigger than Genji, in both his height and width. He felt a pang of desire in his chest as Jesse and Genji sized each other up. He couldn’t explain it; didn’t know why he was suddenly so desperate to see Jesse fuck Genji.

“How do you wanna do this,” Jesse mumbled to Genji, his hands sliding to his waist, pulling the cyborg closer and just that simple touch filled him with envy. “You want the bed or-”

“The floor. I want the boss to see it all,” Genji replied as he reached up and placed a finger on Jesse’s chin, tilting his head down and for once, Gabriel felt invisible, like he was intruding on an intimate moment between a couple and such a thought made him feel undeniably hollow. 

_Don’t kiss_ he thought, even as he couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Jesse glanced down at him, must have seen his expression; seen him begging with just his eyes, pleading for it not to happen. He could see Jesse mulling it over for a second, and surely enough he chose to slide his hands to the front of his jeans and started undoing them with a smile on his face, any chance of preamble over. 

Gabriel could only watched as they both continued to stare at each other. Jesse kicked his jeans off, followed by his boxers and he did nothing but grin down at Genji, his hands cupping his balls and adjusting them as they both started to laugh. 

“You want my metal arm or do you prefer au natural?” Genji asked with a large smile on his face, and Gabriel couldn’t recall a time he had seen Genji have such a positive expression. 

“Depends on what you’re offering,” Jesse replied, slowly licking his lips.

“Simply offering a hand to a poor old man.”

Jesse scoffed, glancing down at Gabriel before turning his attention back to Genji. “C’mon, I’m only a couple of years older than you,” Jesse mumbled, grabbing Genji’s flesh hand and guiding it to his dick. 

“If you’re so young, why do you only have a semi?” Genji asked as he pushed Jesse’s hand away and gripped his cock, both of them still staring at each other with a smile on their faces. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever had that kind of friendship with anyone. How they could still stand there giggling, whilst Genji had his hand on Jesse’s dick was beyond him. He couldn’t do that with Jesse. 

He wasn't sure if he was jealous or not. He liked what he had with Jesse but… He didn’t know if the reason fun was exempt from his time with Jesse was because he wasn’t a fun guy, or whether it was because he refused to let them become anything more than they already were. 

“I’ve wanted to feel this uselessly big dick for a while,” Genji said in a quieter voice, stroking Jesse’s cock; squeezing and tugging with a practised hand and again, Gabriel felt like an intruder but a moment later, Jesse was looking down at him, licking his lips with a smile on his face .

He watched as Jesse raised his hand and brushed Genji’s hair back, a sense of insecurity in his gut as Jesse eased his hand away and let out a small laugh.

“C’mon, I wanna see you ride my dick,” Jesse mumbled,taking a step back and rubbing his facial hair. “Mm, yeah, you’re gonna look so good full of this,” he said as he grabbed his dick, stroking it as he ran a hand over his chest, his eyes lazily looking around until he found the perfect spot. 

Jesse moved to lie on the floor, one foot just above Gabriel’s head and the other unapologetically placed on his shoulder. Normally, he would have chastised Jesse, but he couldn’t this time; not when he had a direct line of sight to Jesse’s crotch. He could see his heavy balls; his thick erect cock just bouncing slightly as he adjusted himself, and Gabriel felt his mouth go dry as he longed to taste Jesse’s dick again. 

He watched as Genji lowered himself to sit on Jesse’s stomach, his erection pressing between Genji’s folds but failing to penetrate. Of course there would be more showmanship. Between the two of them, they had probably consumed more pornography in their time on the base than the entirety of Blackwatch would during their entire lives. 

“I wonder if it will fit,” Genji said as he looked at Gabriel, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he reached down and pressed Jesse’s cock against his pussy, the tip pushing against his clit as he moved and Gabriel couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was something mesmerising about the way Genji rolled his hips, his cunt dripping on Jesse’s cock.

Part of him just couldn’t believe this was happening, and another part of him was annoyed that he wasn’t more angry about it. Instead, he felt a rush of arousal run through his body each time Genji teased his pussy with Jesse’s dick. He knew what Genji was feeling; that overwhelming sense of need that only Jesse could provoke, that only Jesse could provide for.

Or at least that's what he assumed. His dick was pressing against the front of his jeans and he wondered whether he was the horniest person in the room given the way that Jesse and Genji were just playing around. There was putting on a show, and then there was this. He felt like a third wheel, observing the two playing with each other, mumbling jokes as Jesse’s hands grabbed Genji’s waist, urging him up.

“C’mon, I think our boss it gettin’ bored,” he heard Jesse drawl and a moment later, Gabriel saw his head peer around from behind Genji and he felt like suddenly all the attention was on him. 

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Genji asked as he leaned forward, running a finger over Gabriel’s cheek with a sneer before he stood up.

He stared as Genji squatted over Jesse’s cock, one hand blindly grasping his hard length before he lowered himself down. It was tantalising watching Jesse’s dick disappear into Genji’s dripping pussy, he could see Genji’s knees shake, hesitation as he realised there was more to take than anticipated. 

He watched as Genji rolled his hips, his hands resting behind him on Jesse’s chest and from the angle he was at, he could barely see Jesse; could only make out his eyes and they were staring at him, his gaze intense as he thrust up slightly. Gabriel found himself swallowing hard, glancing between Genji’s filled cunt and Jesse’s beautiful brown eyes, still craning around to look at him. 

“Wait-,” Genji mumbled, stopping suddenly and standing up on wobbly legs, Jesse’s cock slipping from his pussy with a lewd wet noise. “Move closer to his face,” Genji said, his voice shaking as much as his body, and it was obvious that the cyborg was overstimulated. Jesse had a habit of doing that to a man during sex, Gabriel had experienced that first hand. 

Gabriel could only lie there as Jesse dragged himself closer to his face, one thigh brushing against the top of his head, the other sliding almost comically high over his shoulders and Jesse only just managed to not knee Gabriel in the face. That might have been a boner killed… although it wouldn’t have been the first time Jesse had kneed him in the face during sex, just usually Gabriel was the one getting his dick wet.

Averting his gaze away from Jesse’s legs, he found himself staring at his erection that stood proud only a few inches away from his face. He could smell Jesse’s natural musk; the scent that refused to leave his body no matter how much he showered and he could feel a familiar moistness in his mouth as he remembered being almost suffocated by his thick thighs and large package. His chest hurt from the way he tried to lean away from the chair; the ropes digging into his body as he found himself gravitating towards Jesse and he knew Jesse was staring down at him, most likely a smirk on his face, amused by how a man like Gabriel was almost desperately trying to get closer to his dick. 

It was becoming clearer that this was all just a game; a bit of fun, and he felt so foolish. He had heard what Jesse had said over and over, so brash in the way he declared his apparent feelings for Gabriel. 

He averted his gaze, blinking slowly as he looked up at Genji, a hostile expression on his face. He wasn’t sure what response he was expecting, but all Genji did was sneer as he squatted down again, his hand reaching out to touch Gabriel’s face as Jesse held his hip and guided his cock back inside. 

“You’re going to like this,” Genji said with a softer voice, and Gabriel found his expression disappearing as Genji let out a series of soft moans as Jesse fucked up into him.

Gabriel could see Jesse’s fingers pressing into Genji’s waist; could see his thighs tensing up as Genji rolled his hips, his pussy already dripping before the cyborg let out a long moan, his hands covering Jesse’s as he shuddered, his ass pressing down on Jesse’s stomach as he gushed, his body twitching and Gabriel could see Jesse trying to hold Genji still as the fluids cascaded down Jesse’s balls, the green liquid splashing onto Gabriel’s face.

He had to admit that Genji was right; he did like it. He couldn’t help but stare as Genji frantically tensed up and ground down on Jesse’s cock, his juices drenching Jesse’s skin; drenching his body hair, leaving it saturated and Gabriel desperately wanted to bury his face in it; wanted to press his mouth against Jesse’s wet balls; against Genji’s wet cunt. He was gasping for any kind of action; his body alight with need and he didn’t care about his assumptions any more. If this was just a bit of fun for Jesse, then why couldn’t it be just fun for him too?

He was too far gone to think about any contradictions, his cock straining against his jeans; his body damp with sweat as he watched Jesse grip Genji’s waist again and fuck up into him. He wanted to be like this for Jesse; wanted Jesse to use his body for his pleasure more often; wanted Jesse to fuck him hard, in any position; in all positions. 

Genji interrupted his thoughts again, reaching down and sliding his metal fingers through Gabriel’s hair, tugging it and forcing his gaze back on him. “Your precious Jesse fucks so good,” he said with a smirk, his body jolting as Jesse continued to fuck up into him, seemingly lost in his own pleasure chasing his own orgasm. Gabriel could just about see past Genji to know Jesse’s eyes were locked on Genji’s ass, watching as his cock disappeared inside Genji with each motion. He knew how Jesse got when he was nearing his climax; knew he tended to get a bit sloppier; a bit frantic. 

“Does he fuck better than _your_ Jack?” Gabriel said in a low voice, running his tongue over his lips slowly, a snide look.

Before Genji could answer, his body was suddenly shoved forward, his metal knees narrowly avoiding Gabriel’s face. Genji looked just as confused as Gabriel for a moment as he was pushed over him; pushed onto all fours as Jesse maneuvered behind him and all Gabriel could see was Genji’s shaking torso looming over him; his legs spread just wide enough that Gabriel could see Jesse lining himself up behind him; his cock sliding against Genji’s clit before he thrust back inside and Gabriel knew how Genji was feeling; could empathise with the way Jesse would relentlessly fuck you even after you had come. 

He could hear Genji panting just behind him and all he could do was stare at the way Jesse’s heavy balls slapped against Genji’s body; against the soft undersuit; against the metal plates and he watched in part fascination saw one of Jesse’s hands slide around Genji’s waist, his fingers seeking his clit eagerly, rubbing the folds of his flesh as he continued to fuck into him, only to be snapped out of it by a noise from above.

“Gabe,” he heard, Jesse’s voice low; hoarse even, and Gabriel realised Jesse had barely made a noise the entire time. Had he been holding back for Gabriel’s sake? It was a question he could ask later.

“Yeah?” Gabriel replied, his eyes fixated on Genji’s cunt; on Jesse’s dick.

“Tell me you wanna see me come,” Jesse rasped, and he could hear Genji panting, could see his body flinching as Jesse continued to roughly rub at his clit. “I wanna hear you command it.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, managing to turn his head just enough to see Genji’s face; just enough to see the same expression he felt every time Jesse made him come; every time Jesse forced an orgasm out of him, no matter how tired he was; no matter how much pleasure he had already felt. Jesse was overwhelming to all the senses. 

He could see Genji’s mouth hanging open, his synthetic tongue licking his lips over and over, his mouth trying to form words as his metal hand moved to grab the chair; moved to grab Gabriel’s arm. “Tell him, tell him to come inside me,” Genji panted out, gripping Gabriel’s arm harder. 

Gabriel couldn’t resist; couldn’t stop his personality from overriding his jealousy. He wanted to continue to be envious, remain silent and let them deal with it themselves but his ego made short work of that thought. “Do you want him to fill you up like Jack did? Are you going to run back to him and show you how much of a slut you are, how full you’ve gotten?” Gabriel found himself saying, a smirk playing on his lips as he shifted in the chair again, the ropes almost burning his skin as he tried to look at Genji. 

He could see Genji nodding, a moan falling from his lips again and despite his current condition, Gabriel felt in control for the first time of the night. 

“Is that what you want, Commander Reyes?” Genji said, a submissive tone to his voice; the first time he had ever heard such a thing from Genji and fuck, if he didn’t like it. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, trying to dismiss the ache in his groin at the mere sound of his rank used like that, he was better than that… Wait, no he wasn’t. He cleared his throat, deciding to ignore Genji and turn his attention back to watching Jesse’s cock slam into the cyborg’s cunt rapidly, his movements desperate. He bit down on his lips, the sight of his Jesse waiting on his word so that he could finish, was enough to erase all his previous insecurities. 

Even though Jesse was literally balls deep in another person, he was still thinking about Gabriel; still waiting for his approval. Just like always. Like some kind of puppy waiting for a bone. 

Despite how badly his brain begged him to see it as pathetic, rather than endearing, Gabriel could stop his heart from pounding; a warmth washing over his body as he nodded. “Finish inside him,” he commanded, his voice earning a moan from Jesse; a moan he recognised and he could only watch as Jesse jutted against Genji, his hands gripping his waist as he thrust inside him, Genji’s pussy still dripping as Jesse slowed down. 

He stared between Genji’s legs, watching as Jesse’s thrusts turned into a rocking, fluids dripping down his balls as he mumbled a number of sweet nothings just out of view. They were exactly that; meaningless empty words. He knew that Jesse cared for Genji as a friend, but gone was the deep fear that Jesse had found something in Genji that he had failed to provide. 

Now he was just left with a slow creeping fear that maybe Jesse wasn’t as immature as he originally thought; that Jesse might actually be capable of feeling complex emotions he had previous thought both above and below the kid. He couldn’t be expected to think about such things given his current state however. No, he had other more pressing matters to attend to. 

“If you two don’t get me the fuck up, I’m going to demote you both to-”

“Now now, boss, don’t be like that,” Jesse drawled, and he watched as Jesse briefly stroked Genji’s tummy as he pulled out, helping Genji to stand up straight and it made Gabriel remember the moment after he had let Jesse fuck him; when he had been too exhausted to stand up straight. What started as a favourable recollection quickly soured in his mind, the only reason he had so very nearly collapsed back then was because he’d tried to jump to his feet to yell at Jesse some more. All their fights were brought on by him; he was just so eager to stir things up, to blame Jesse for things that hadn’t even happened yet. 

Shaking his head, he sighed, glancing down at the wet patch on the floor, feeling somewhat forgotten until Jesse crouched down beside him, his cock still glistening and hard. Did it always take Jesse a long time to soften up, or was this only because he had been with Genji? He couldn’t remember, so often did he roll off Jesse after sex to avoid pillow talk… 

“Let’s get you upright again,” Jesse mumbled, interrupting Gabriel’s train of thought as he slid his hands under him and pushed the chair back up again with ease, his body relieved to finally be comfortable again. Well, almost. The ropes were still around him and his dick was still hard; almost painfully so at this point, and with his eyes fixated on a naked Jesse, he knew it wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. 

He could see Genji behind Jesse, climbing onto the bed and lying down, his legs wide open; fluids dripping out of him and onto _Gabriel’s_ bed but he didn’t care, the visual was a mere afterthought as Jesse stood in front of him, standing with one leg on either side of him, his dick so close to his lips he could smell Jesse’s scent; Genji’s scent and maybe it was in his head but he was certain there was still a hint of Jack lingering on his cock. He knew how he looked, sweat dripping down his head, eyes heavy and it wasn’t a surprise when one of Jesse’s hands grabbed his own dick, the other sliding to the back of Gabriel’s head and he didn’t need to be asked as he willingly opened his mouth, letting Jesse push his cock inside. 

A moan was caught in his throat, unable to escape, all his senses overwhelmed as he sucked the taste of three men from Jesse’s dick and he couldn’t think past his primal urges, his body trying to move each time Jesse tightened his grip; every time he whispered Gabriel’s name. He didn’t want to know how he looked, didn’t care how he was begging Jesse with his eyes, his pleas disappearing on his tongue each time Jesse’s skin pressed into his taste buds. 

“Mmm, don’t worry boss, I ain’t gonna leave you high an’ dry,” Jesse said with a small smile on his lips, moving a hand under Gabriel’s chin, tilting his head up and watching as his cock slipped slowly from Gabriel’s mouth before he sat down on his lap, eagerly tugging at his belt. “Did you like what you saw?”

Gabriel swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering shut as Jesse opened his trousers enough to pull his cock out and start to stroke it, soon to be joined by Jesse’s still hard cock and before he could reply, he felt Jesse grinding against him, rocking in his lap. Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare at Jesse; to watch him push their dicks together. How he was still hard was beyond Gabriel. Was it second wind? He was about to ask when Jesse hung his head, panting as he fumbled with their dicks but Gabriel could only stare past him at Genji.

Genji who was staring back, watching them together. It was enough to bring a familiar heat to his face; to his body but it felt unusual. He had never disliked the idea of someone watching him, hadn’t ever been opposed to the idea of watching someone else in _theory_ but like with Jesse fucking Genji, the reality here… It was unsettling. He couldn’t put his finger on it but…

Who was he kidding? He knew why hadn’t want to watch Jesse fuck someone else, knew why he didn’t want anyone else to watch him and Jesse. Even as Jesse leaned in and ran his tongue over Gabriel’s lips before kissing him, he found himself staring at Genji, their eyes locked on each other and he hated it; hated sharing this intimate moment with _his_ Jesse, just as much as he hated sharing him altogether. 

Closing his eyes again, he tried to move again, wishing his arms were free so he could touch Jesse; feel him. “Jesse,” he whispered as soon as Jesse’s kissing turned into them just panting into each other’s mouths. The frantic way Jesse was rubbing their dicks together was pushing him closer to his climax; his clumsy movements nothing but endearing and he found himself forgetting what he was thinking.

“Gabe, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” Jesse mumbled, sliding a hand to the back of Gabriel’s head, kissing him deeply; hungrily as he rutted against him. “Havin’ you watch me… You don’t understand how badly I wanted to please you, make you happy. Did I do good?” And just hearing Jesse ask for approval; a begging tone to his voice was enough to force him undone, his climax stuttering out of him as Jesse rubbed against him. 

He didn’t have it in him to disagree; to criticise, and a quick glance at Genji was enough to make him feel guilty. Genji knew how he felt about Jesse; knew how Jesse felt about him, and Jesse… well, he was too nervous to make too many assumptions for fear of Gabriel pushing him away entirely. He joked about it, but Jesse was never one to assume someone’s feelings concerning him. Most likely it was an insecurity stemmed from his Deadlock days, but he never liked to push Jesse on that subject, not even in an official capacity. 

Jesse was silent for a moment, long enough for him to drag his hands down Gabriel’s torso, feeling out his muscles through the shirt he had on. “Mmm, you’re real fuckin’ sexy,” Jesse whispered, leaning towards his ear. “I fuckin’ lo-”

“Don’t,” Gabriel warned, his eyes still on Genji and he could see the cyborg smirking, obviously amused by the situation. He could already feel a rise within him but he didn’t want to be angry, not right now. He didn’t want Genji seeing him like this, didn’t want to lash out at Jesse yet again for something that wasn’t his fault. 

“It is ‘cause Genji is here?” Jesse asked with a small laugh, his hands resting on Gabriel’s taut stomach as he placed a kiss to his cheek. “Y’know he’s cool with this, he don’t mind.”

Gabriel took in a deep breath, moving his face away from Jesse. “Yeah well, I do mind so knock it off.”

He could feel Jesse tense up, a slight hesitation in his breathing as he leaned away from Gabriel. “I know, I just kinda thought…” He spoke in a low, tired voice and Gabriel couldn’t feel anything but guilt. “Never mind, it’s nothin’ important.” He glanced down as Jesse pushed his cock back into his boxers before he climbed from his lamp and moved behind him.

And it was silent as Jesse removed the handcuffs and ropes, the sound of the knots being undone the only noise in the room. Genji’s eyes had failed to leave him and even without the ropes, he felt so much tenser than he had before. He wasn’t sure what he expected the atmosphere afterwards to be like, but in retrospect, this was good; better than it could have gone. 

He kept his thoughts to himself as the ropes fell from his body, and his hands rubbed at the sore spots, his attention on his body; on the floor. On anything that didn’t judge him. 

“You want your crotch plate back?” He heard Jesse to say to his side, and then he heard the light footsteps of Genji walking past him, followed by the sound of a light scuffle but he didn’t bother to look. The fact that they could still roughhouse each other after what they had done just reminded Gabriel that Jesse was too young for him; too immature.

Standing up, he felt his whole body tingle. He hated being tied up, and not because of he lack of control, no, he just hated how his body ached afterwards. It was a simple reason, a petty reason really, but he had his preferences and he found nothing particularly arousing about aching bones and muscles. 

He could still hear Jesse and Genji talking as he moved the chair back to the desk in the corner but there was little point in showing any kind of response. He could hear Jesse talking about him; almost complaining about him, but still he was quick to defend Gabriel when Genji said something remotely negative about him. That didn’t make him feel any better. He deserved to be criticised. 

Taking a seat on the end of the bed, he looked down at the damp spot on the ground before looking over at Jesse and Genji. He watched as Genji went to put his faceplate on, only for it to be snatched from him and then he saw the look that passed between the two of them… He felt his breathing stop; sensed time stopping stil as Jesse leaned in to Genji, Genji staying still as he allowed Jesse to dip his head lower and place a kiss to his lips. 

Even though the kiss was brief, and they both fell into a fit of hysterics afterward, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel the world come crashing down around him. There was something about seeing that…. It seemed so much more intimate than watching them fuck. It seemed so harmless; so normal. It looked so much more gentle than the kisses he received from Jesse. It seemed so… correct, like there was nothing wrong with their relationship. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed that they were two young idiots, drunk on love. 

But he knew better, didn’t he? Genji and Jesse… He turned his attention back to the ground as they fell back into a play fight over Genji’s faceplate. He thought he was certain of what he knew but now everything seemed so muddled again. He just knew that seeing Genji and Jesse like that hurt more than he thought it would. Seeing them fuck hadn’t hurt that much, it looked as meaningless as he hoped it had felt for them, but that simple kiss; that playful kiss dragged that doubt back into his mind. This was supposed to settle all that. 

“Hey, can I come back to your room?” He heard Jesse ask, and he turned his head enough to look at them both. 

“Aren't you staying here with Commander Reyes?” Genji replied, adjusting his faceplate and he sensed a degree of confusion in his voice. 

“No no, Gabe don’t like that. He always kicks me out before the night ends anyway,” Jesse said with a shrug; a defeated yet carefree gesture. “Anyway, I was thinkin’ we could get drunk an’ shoot at Winston’s tire swing again.”

He zoned out, thinking back to every time they had fucked in his room. Had he really kicked Jesse out every time? He wanted to dispute it, but he couldn’t think of a time he had woken up next to Jesse. 

“Boss, you mind if we take off?” Jesse said and he realised the kid was stood right next to him.

He couldn’t say no but he didn’t have the energy to ask Jesse to stay. Hell, he would have allowed Genji to stay if he had to but.. He felt defeated, like there was no point in trying to. He thought that by doing this, they would somehow become closer but that was stupid. He hadn’t wanted it and Jesse had only done it because he thought Gabriel had wanted it. It was a mess. He hated that he couldn’t just explain what was going on inside of his head; wished he could just voice his insecurities.

But here he was and now he had to act like his heart didn’t feel like it was being torn in two.

“Try not to do too much property damage,” he mumbled, letting Jesse place a kiss to his forehead, a few sweet nothings falling from his lips before he rejoined Genji and all Gabriel could do was watch them walk away, Genji simply waving at him like this was all normal, like he had come round to borrow a cup of sugar, not fuck his Jesse. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be on our best behaviour,” Jesse said with a wink, and before he realised it, the door was sliding shut and he was alone. 

-

_One Week Later_

Like every other person in power, Jack was regularly drowning in paperwork, and his jaunt with Genji had been a simple distraction from several urgent matters at hand. He knew it was nothing but that, for now anyway. He was unsure as to whether it would happen again; unsure as to whether he wanted to do it again.

At least fucking Genji had cleared up a large problem for him. Sure, he was technically being blackmailed into silence but there was something about the whole situation that made Jack’s blood run hot. No one had ever dared to treat him like that; to screw him over so brutally. He almost admired Genji for that.

It had been less than a week since Genji had visited him in his office, but he had thought of little else. No matter how many times he washed his hands, he could still smell him on them and he couldn’t help but find himself occasionally inhaling the scent on his fingers every time he was alone. 

Unfortunately for Jack, he could find very few reasons to actually talk to Genji; knew he couldn’t call him to his office without Gabriel questioning it, and the last thing he wanted to do was undermine his best friend’s authority just so he could try to get his leg over again. 

He would find a reason to be alone with Genji in the future. He just wasn’t certain what that reason was just yet.

-

Gabriel’s irritation was growing with every passing minute. He had a mountain of files to sort through and he had invited Jesse to his office to help him; to actually give him more responsibility and training in the less physical side of Blackwatch. 

However, Jesse had swaggered into his office fifteen minutes late, and simply draped himself on the sofa near the window whilst making a snide remark about Gabriel’s reading glasses. He briefly watched as Jesse stared at the plant, and stupidly, he thought the kid was going to water it for him, but instead he had made himself comfortable and pulled out a bag of individually wrapped candy.

“So, what do you need me to do? Give you a blow job under the desk? Or did you genuinely call me in here to do paperwork ‘cause that’s a real waste of my talents,” Jesse drawled and Gabriel found himself clenching his fists, screwing up paper in the process.

He took in a deep breath and sat up straight, composing himself; making himself look like the commander he was,

“I want you to assist me in checking each and every report from the last year to find-”

“I ain’t doin’ that,” Jesse interrupted with a snort. “I feel like suckin’ your old man dick gets me some perks. For instance, not having to do any kind of paperwork.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, staring at Jesse as he unwrapped a candy and threw it into his mouth, discarding the foil on the floor before he took out another and did the same. He wasn’t going to kid himself, Jesse’s actions irritated him beyond belief. It wasn’t as though this was the first time he had pulled such a stunt, no. Jesse trying to get out of doing work by using their ‘relationship’ as leverage was commonplace and Gabriel usually just allowed it. He knew Jesse was his weakness; knew Jesse would always be his downfall. 

However, right now, he was being used as a doormat and he knew it. 

“McCree, I swear that if you don’t-”

“Oh, usin’ my last name, huh? You’re pullin’ out the big guns now,” Jesse mumbled, throwing another candy into his mouth, once again carelessly discarding the wrapper on the floor. “I’m gettin’ real scared over here.”

Gabriel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the small indents in his skin from the pads of his glasses. Ana had pushed for him to have the quick surgery to fix his aging eyes, but whilst he could find the time to get it done, he knew he wouldn’t have the time to recover. 

“Stop being a brat and help me out, alright? I’m not going to beg you to do the goddamn job you’re paid to do,” Gabriel muttered, letting out a tired sigh as he adjusted his glasses and pulled another file towards himself. He was starting to think he wouldn’t ever find what he was looking for. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but even then… at least you could just get a magnet to find a needle. Trying to find a reference to a single person in a stack of paperwork from a year? He was starting to think it was impossible. 

It would be easier with two sets of eyes. 

“Jesse, I’m being serious. Get your ass over here right now,” Gabriel snapped, glaring over at Jesse just in time to see him turn his head, chewing a sweet with his mouth open. 

“Or what? What d’ya think you’re gonna do?” Jesse droned, a hint of defiance in his voice despite how laid back his expression was. 

And Gabriel glared at him in response, an exacerbated expression on his face as he already started to give up. Once Jesse had his mind set on something, he didn’t give up. Right now, Jesse didn’t want to do anything but eat his candy and with each passing moment, Gabriel felt him digging his heels in a little more. 

However, without saying another word, Jesse rolled off the sofa, letting out a loud groan as he dragged himself across the room, and Gabriel thought he had won; thought Jesse was actually coming over to help him, but instead he simply fell into the chair across from Gabriel and kicked his feet up onto the desk.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Gabriel asked with a frown, rubbing his facial hair as he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. “If you don’t help me right now-”

“What you gonna do? Spank me like a naughty boy?” Jesse said as he sucked his lip into his mouth. “Is daddy gonna punish me for being bad?” 

Gabriel went to respond but nothing came out as the lump in his throat paralysed his vocal cords. He found the rest of his body in a similar state, his cheeks heating up as he looked over at the grin on Jesse’s face. Just hearing Jesse call him that was enough to make his body tingle but he had always tried to avoid that stereotypical assignment of roles based on their age and positions. On the other hand though, hearing Jesse call him daddy was undeniably sexy and it did something to him no matter how badly he wanted it not to. 

“Oh, I gone and hit somethin’ there,” Jesse said with a smirk, licking his lips before he popped another candy into his mouth. “M’gonna remember that for next time.”

All Gabriel could do was adjust his glasses and turn his attention back to the paperwork and a few moments had passed before Jesse silently joined in and actually decided to lend a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's pretty obvious what the next part is going to be like.


End file.
